powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Shadow Justice
|airdate = 2020/2021 |producer = Saban Brands |author = Reynoman |previous=Star Force |next= |poster= |postercaption=}}Power Rangers Shadow Justice is the fanfictional 28th season of Power Rangers, based on Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. The series is the first to feature two different teams of heroes: the Shade Rangers, who embody the gentleman thief hero archetype motif, & the Justice Rangers, with a police motif. The two teams are almost rivals but are forced to team up against the series' main villains. Plot A collection of ancient artefacts has fallen into the hands of a crime syndicate from another dimension who act as the enemy for both the Shade Rangers & the Justice Rangers. However, though they share the same enemy, they are not always on the same page. At times they will team up & other times set their aims on each other in the name of retrieving the collection. Both teams have important things they are fighting for. Involving the teams, the story sets itself as a human drama pitting the Red Shade Ranger, a socialite disguised as a normal everyman, against Justice Officer Ranger 1, a serious policeman; complete opposites of each other. Together with their fellow rangers, the tale of the 6 young people & their opposing groups is woven. Characters Rangers Shade Rangers Justice Rangers Allies * Louis - The butler to the Fantome Estate & mentor to the Shade Rangers. * Jove - The British-speaking robotic assistant to the Justice Rangers. Villains Goonlocks * Leader ** Don Tyranno * Generals ** Rapton ** Velocia ** Freezor * Monsters ** Hornitoad ** Catscratcher ** Slugger ** Sharkfin ** Plundguin ** Antclaw ** Electrelk ** Peafoul ** Speedflea ** Otterina ** Bailpaca ** Guannono ** Lurchin ** Switchray ** Tapoor ** Divopus ** Monkeychi ** Doublepotamus ** Fishlips ** Bullrush ** Kiwiz ** Lionfang ** Whirlsquirrel ** Chickedoom ** Oldfish * Grunts ** Skullers ** Snappers Supporting Characters Arsenal Morphers * Rival Morpher * Shadow X Morpher Multi-Use Devices Individual Weapons & Team Weapon Sidearms ---- Morphers * Rival Morpher * Justice X Morpher Multi-Use Devices Individual Weapons & Team Weapon Sidearms Other Devices Zords Main * Shadow Strike Megazord ** Red FighterZord - The Red Shade Ranger's jet-based zord. ** Blue FighterZord - The Blue Shade Ranger's airplane-based zord. ** Yellow FighterZord - The Yellow Shade Ranger's gyrocopter-based zord. ** StrikerZord Auxiliary * Cyclone FighterZord * Scissor & Blade FighterZords **Scissor FighterZord **Blade FighterZord/Hammer FighterZord *Magic FighterZord *Siren StrikerZord *Victory StrikerZord *Jackpot StrikerZord *Music FighterZord Alternate Combinations *Shadow Cyclone Megazord **Red FighterZord **Blue FighterZord **Cyclone FighterZord **StrikerZord *Shadow Knight Megazord **Red FighterZord **Blue FighterZord **Scissor FighterZord **Blade FighterZord **StrikerZord *Shadow Hammer Knight Megazord **Red FighterZord **Blue FighterZord **Scissor FighterZord **Hammer FighterZord **StrikerZord *Shadow Cyclone Knight Megazord **Red FighterZord **Cyclone FighterZord **Scissor FighterZord **Blade FighterZord **StrikerZord *Justice Strike Megazord (Alternate Combo) **Red FighterZord **TriggerZord 2 **TriggerZord 3 **StrikerZord ---- Main * Justice Strike Megazord ** TriggerZord 1 - Ranger 1's personal zord. ** TriggerZord 2 - Ranger 2's personal zord. ** TriggerZord 3 - Ranger 3's personal zord. ** StrikerZord Auxiliary *Trigger BikeZord *Crane & Drill TriggerZords **Crane & Drill TriggerZords#Trigger CraneZord **Crane & Drill TriggerZords#Trigger DrillZord Alternate Combinations *Trigger BikeZord#Justice Biker Megazord **TriggerZord 1 **TriggerZord 2 **Trigger BikeZord **StrikerZord Notes Category:Series Category:Season Category:Shadow Justice Category:Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger